


Find you; Love you; Keep you.

by GhotiSky



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 鋼鍊
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhotiSky/pseuds/GhotiSky
Summary: 這篇好像是2014年的611就該出的… 結果看看到什麼時候才完成（何況今年還遲到）XD 當時應該是從一系列題目裡挑選，現在那個系列也找不到了，更不要說對佐莎的感覺和記憶已經扭曲得差不多了, 只好拿來練習手感 XD  這裡有些是兩年前寫的，有些是現在補上的，請將就看吧（毆標題對內文有點誇張也請原諒（爆
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, 佐莎
Kudos: 1





	Find you; Love you; Keep you.

**24\. 如果我死去**

身體下的床墊突然隆起、晃動，令熟睡中的女人驚醒。

睜眼一看，原來不是床，只是她身邊本該同在睡夢中的男人翻身從床上爬起來，斜靠著枕頭看她。

「怎麼啦？」雖然睡眼惺忪，女人仍略顯不悅。

「妳睡在我身上，」伴她過夜的男人眼睛很溫柔，專注打量他金髮如水流披散而下的配偶。

「所以？」

「妳整個人壓在我的胸口，害我夢見自己被扔進水底，快要窒息了，卻怎麼也浮不上來，所以嚇醒了。」

「噢……真的嗎？」女人瞇著眼，一只手勉強搭上男人的肩，歉疚又無奈。「等我睡醒再補償你。」

「還好只是場夢，不過妳知道我醒來時想起什麼嗎？」男人仿彿突然間睡意全消，「碰」一聲倒向床墊，撥開女人額角一束金髮。「以前我們出生入死那麼多次，好像從沒想過自己的生活有多危險似的。要是妳有個萬一，或是我死掉，那麼今天睡在這裡的就不是——」

「如果你死去，馬斯坦古上校，」女人截斷他的話，用棉被擋起臉。「那必定是因為半夜囉嗦不休，吵醒你的副官，而迫使她開槍捍衛自己睡眠的權利。」

她一伸手，剛好堵在男人嘴上，將他腦袋推回枕頭。「只不過是場夢，現在閉嘴睡覺吧。」

**13\. 舊疾復發**

他最恨該死的星期一。在他的經驗裡，星期一早晨準沒好事，今天也不例外。

羅伊 ‧ 馬斯坦古通常根據清早自己一睜眼的感覺就能判定接下來的一天會如何度過。大部份時間他的猜測都十分準確 : 假如他一夜好眠，第二天就會是個愉快的工作日。他必須承認，自己是十分依賴床鋪與枕頭的人，仿彿和平的年日正在抹殺他在戰亂之中培養起來的堅忍和耐性。

羅伊從棉被底下伸出一隻手按掉尖叫不停的鬧鐘，揉了揉眼睛。 **我真的很不想起床** ， 他在心裡嘀咕，覺得整個人像是剛 跟傷疤男大戰一場之後準備筋疲力盡地昏倒在地。他緩慢地、艱難地試圖將自己從床上撐起來。只是這樣的動作，就讓他覺得自己脖子和肩膀像是被巨大的鐵鉗死死 夾住，再於鉗柄上吊幾個五磅重的砝碼，讓他整個頸肩部僵硬酸痛得連抬頭都困難。他慢慢移到床沿，雙腳踩到冰涼的地板時不由自主地打了個冷戰，然後像平時一 樣站起身，望向對面牆上的掛鐘。

他的頭怎麼樣都抬不起來。

焰之鍊金術師很確定自己起床的流程跟平常沒有兩樣﹔不就是掀開棉被起身然後下地嗎？但無論他怎麼努力，他仍然沒有辦法把腦袋抬起來正視鐘面或是房間的任何一個角落。他的脖子以一種怪異的角度向左傾，讓他只能以眼角瞄到自己的右半邊身體——還好，沒事，一切毫髮無傷。

**不會是整天伏案看太多公文而中風了吧。**

羅伊掙扎著走進浴室，看見鏡中的自己活像被拎著腦袋送到敵人面前的戰俘。他用手摸摸後頸肌肉，觸感像是凍了三天的硬花麻繩。 **這下該怎麼辦？我一個小時之內就得到軍部露臉啊﹗更別說今天還有那沒完沒了的匯報會議 !** 如果說任何人在會議前夕有因為睡到脖子抬不起來而請假的權利，那一定不是他，而就算他有，他也絕不會在假單上寫下這種理由。  
他開始思考裝做什麼事也沒發生地去上班的可能性。

幸運地，整套軍服在歪著頭的情況下並不是太難穿，但是當羅伊扣上領口最後一顆鈕釦後，他便決定在剩下的時間內最好別去碰他可憐的脖子。到底是那幾條 神經和肌肉糾纏在一起，才會讓他連向後仰頭都像被拉斯多的手刺穿頸椎再拖拽十幾碼？他發現，如果讓頭自然地向左邊垂下去，只拿眼角看人，雖然會讓自己看起 來像斷線的木偶，痛苦的程度卻相對減輕一些。

他當機立斷，決定馬上出門，至少可以保持一下那可笑卻不太痛苦的姿勢。在鎖門的時候，他已經想好今晚要換個新的枕頭。

※※※

雖然他知道清晨六點半的軍政大樓裡定是空無一人，羅伊還是小心翼翼自樓梯轉角的陰影處探頭望長廊上瞧了瞧，確保沒有人會在他尚未編造出為什麼要像被打歪了腦袋的 66 號犯人一樣走路的理由之前發現他。

還好，光潔明亮的地板和周遭一片完美的寂靜正合他意。於是他猛吸一口氣從轉角衝出來，捧著頭閃進長廊那一端自己的辦公室裡，迅速關上門再重重吐一口 氣。好險、好險，這比跟人造人打一架還來得緊張刺激 ! 但好景不長，羅伊才在門後站穩腳步就覺得脖子一陣刺痛，仿彿有幾條神經狡猾地提醒他，這個災難可 不是躲進辦公室裡就能這麼了結的。

**我好像聽說，將脖子朝反方向扭正對於治療落枕很有效哩。** 耳朵裡響起不知從哪聽來的口傳秘方，羅伊下定決心似地閉上眼，右手抵住下巴，左手扳著左耳上方，以在伊修瓦爾戰區準備燃起火光的悲壯心情用力一扭—–

「上校，您究竟是在做什麼？」

羅伊發誓他聽見自己頸骨「喀」一聲錯位的聲音，扭傷的肌肉拉扯之下也讓他痛得皺起眉，但這些都比不上他突然意識到辦公室裡有人而產生的驚嚇。他僵硬地轉過身，動作遲緩得仿彿不只是他的脖子，而是他全身的關節經脈都因為睡姿不良而動彈不得。

他很小心、很小心地完全轉過身來。

「霍克愛中、中尉？妳這個時候怎麼會在這裡？」

「若我沒記錯的話，上校，到昨天為止我都還是您的副官，和您在同一個辦公室工作。當然，若是昨晚人事局發佈了緊急調職命令的話，我尚未接到通知。」

羅 伊帶著點不可思議的眼神瞪著他面前一貫從容安詳的莉莎 ‧ 霍克愛。她的耀眼金髮挽成髻，深藍色的軍服筆挺，銀色的耳環和端正的衣領散發著幹練和 聰慧的氣息。在這一刻，他覺得自己真是全亞美斯特利斯最善良容忍的長官，無論屬下出言如何荒謬都不會將她以犯上的罪名送上軍事法庭。

他眨了眨眼，哀求似地小聲說道﹕「我是說，妳怎麼這麼早就來了？」  
「每逢匯報會議，我總是差不多這時候到的，只是您常常遲到而沒發覺這件事。」

羅伊沒精打采地踱到辦公桌前坐下，支著頭蜷縮在椅子上，面露懊喪之色，活像一只煮熟了的大蝦。「真是有勞妳了，中尉。」

莉莎捧著一疊文件經過他身邊，不急不徐地將其一一歸檔。「您還沒回答我的問題呢。剛才是發生什麼事？」

「以妳狙擊手的精準眼光看來，還需要我回答嗎？」羅伊沒好氣地說道，頹然將頭向後一仰，倒在椅背上。「這肯定是所謂的『下床時下錯邊』吧。」  
「原來您也有睡姿不良的問題啊。」

「妳沒聽說嗎？上戰場睡帳篷久了，一回到家裡，連床都變得像棉花一樣睡不習慣。」

莉莎沒有出聲，羅伊自顧自閉上了眼睛。但過一陣，有雙手將羅伊的腦袋自後頸輕輕托起，在他的脖子和椅背之間塞入一包暖烘烘的東西。

「那是什麼？」他想挺起身轉過臉去看，卻被莉莎帶了三分勁道的手按回去。

「這可以算是熱水袋吧。請您不要亂動，讓它熱敷一下，應該比試圖扭斷自己的脖子有用得多。」

「如果真扭斷了，就不用參加那該死的會議啦。」羅伊向左右輕輕活動一下肩背，感覺舒適許多，仿彿疼痛剎時間減輕了不少。莉莎熱敷的位置十分合適，剛好支撐著他的頸椎，讓暖意一陣陣傳下肩膀和背部，鬆弛緊繃的肌肉和神經。

大致上來說，這個早晨應該還算過得不錯吧。

「上校。」

羅伊忽然察覺到緊盯著自己臉的一道視線，隨即睜開眼，正好對上莉莎一雙清澈瞳仁，嚴肅地向他看來。「雖然您身體不適，但也請不要說出這種不負責任的話。」

「中尉——」

「做為一名優秀的國家鍊金術師，又是出色的軍官，就應該以身作則，出席重要的情報會議。」莉莎轉過身，將旁邊書架上的一疊資料重重放在羅伊面前。「今天的資料我都已經幫您整理好，雖然您的脖子不舒服，但不影響您 **至少把資料看過一遍免得在會議上表現得像個光領軍餉卻不知事的無能角色。** 如果您表現出色，大家只會表揚您身體不適還盡力出席的榜樣。不然的話，」

莉莎旋過身子，雙手撐在桌上凝視著他，仿彿從步槍的瞄準器裡鎖定他的眉心。

「散會後您的脖子會發生什麼事，可能就不是水壺灌熱水敷一下能解決的嘍。」


End file.
